


Traveling to America

by marvel_cinematic_universe_fan



Category: In the Reign of Terror (G.A. Henty)
Genre: F/M, Gen, The first In the Reign of Terror fanfiction ever created
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_cinematic_universe_fan/pseuds/marvel_cinematic_universe_fan
Summary: Victor de Gisons and Harry succeed with their plan of helping the duke, Marquis, and Marquise escape jail.  The Marquise stays with Harry while the Marquis and duke hole up in the woods.  Seeing that all is lost, the Marquis decides to not stand by the king, instead attempting to escape France.  From France, his plan is to join his brother Augusta who owns a prominent fur company in America.Watch as him and his family escape France, then travel to America with their English companion in tow.
Relationships: Edouard de St. Caux/Julie de St. Caux, Jeanne de St. Caux/Harry Sandwith, Marie de St. Caux/Victor de Gisons
Comments: 2





	Traveling to America

Jeanne

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the book, In the Reign of Terror by G. A. Henty. The first part will be about the Marquis and his family escaping France. The second will depict them going to America and living their lives there.


End file.
